fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
AYIN
|-|Human Form/Avatar= |-|True Form= AYIN or AIN, is the twin sister of the being known as God and the older sister of Life and Death. AYIN/The Darkness is also the aunt of the Archangels. AYIN or Tathamet is one of the two supremely powerful primordials alongside her brother, God. She is the complete antithesis of her brother. Whereas her brother embodies Light and Existence, AYIN embodies Darkness and Nothingness. AYIN was sealed away long ago before Creation began in a terrible war between her brother, Life, Death, and the Archangels. Her name is now whispered in fear by the older angels in Heaven and the denizens of Hell and Earth regard her as nothing more than a bedtime story. History Before YESH/EIN SOF, AYIN was all there was. AYIN was No-Thing. However, Nothingness could not be without Being so YESH came to be marking the beginning of Existence. They stood relative to each other neither more powerful than the other. Eventually, YESH began building worlds and the AYIN destroyed them. Their clash gave birth to SHEKHINAH, SEPHIRA and MAVETH. With the creation of the Seven Archangels, The Darkness lived with her family. YESH took this as a sign that She would accept it but instead, She destroyed it. YESH, with the help of the Archangels, SEPHIRA, and MAVETH, fought a terribly destructive war against Her. Eventually, She was sealed away in an eternal slumber with Her niece, KETER volunteering to bear the Seal to Her Cage. However, AYIN, using her immense power, formed a crack within the Seal before going to sleep allowing Her to exert Her will amplifying Her niece’s growing jealousy of Humanity. As a result of Her subtle influence, KETER was cast to Earth where KETER/QLIPPAH created Demons using Her power and the Mark was passed onto Cain. Millions of years later, Cain passed the Mark onto Adrian. Appearance Upon her release, AYIN/The Darkness manifested a human form to Percy. This became her normal human form. Her human form takes the appearance of a young woman of inhuman, unfathomable, and unparalleled beauty in her mid-twenties wearing dark clothing. She has hair as dark as the void and piercing blood-red eyes that exude power itself. She is said to be even more beautiful than Lucifer, the most beautiful angel in Creation and her niece, and her younger sister, Asherah, who is stated to be the most beautiful goddess. Her true form is incomprehensible and formless. It is normally a massive field of absolute blackness. Her avatar appears as a Humanoid Mass of Darkness that bends light. When released, her true form was a massive field of expanding black smoke. She sometimes takes the appearance of a massive beast made of pure darkness. Personality AYIN is extremely detached and almost emotionless. She has very little care for anything with very few exceptions. AYIN also finds concepts such as good and evil as completely unimportant. Death views her as the complete opposite of God as she is stated to be gloomy while God is bright. She was stated to be amoral and extremely destructive. However, AYIN shares many traits with her nephews and nieces. She shares Michael’s sternness, Lucifer’s tendency to become easily bored, Raphiel’s motherly attitude, and Gabriel’s mischief which is odd considering that she does not show much emotion. Even after deciding not to destroy Creation, AYIN still finds it annoying as it is as She states “is too bright and loud”. God described Her as bossy. AYIN viewed Creation as imperfect and needed to be remade. However, her drive for doing this was to get revenge upon her Brother for sealing her away for eons. She destroyed Creation slowly taking her rage out on the innocent life forms and corrupting them in order to draw God’s attention. This leads her to wage war against all of Creation forcing every realm to band against her and finally forcing God’s hand. However, after fatally injuring God, she lost her drive to destroy Creation as she only wanted to confront him. Due to her interaction with various other beings in Creation and her own growing guilt and sadness about injuring her brother, She decided to leave the rest of Creation alone and after healing her Brother, AYIN decided to leave for the Empty and ruled over it. As the Ruler of the Empty, AYIN upholds the Natural Order to an absolute degree. She knows the Natural Order as She was an indirect creator of it after She was sealed. The only time that She has made an exception was when AYIN released Castiel and Anariel from the Empty stating that they were not finished. AYIN does feel great love for her family though she did not understand it as she was sealed away and did not experience emotion. As she began to understand it more, AYIN understood that she felt love for her family. This is especially true for her younger brother God. As the being the older one and the one who “raised” him, She feels great love for her Brother bordering on obsession. Sigurd describes her as a near yandere brocon as She was jealous enough to destroy multiple Creations going so far as to ask why her Brother needed others when He already had Her. AYIN also loves her other younger siblings with a near similar intensity. She also seems to love her children with the same intensity as her brother. With her grandchildren, She holds Adrian in high regard as he was the first person She saw after She was released from the Seal and showed great anger when Adrian refused to join Her. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Weight: Variable Height: Variable Likes: Silence, Nothingness, Darkness Dislikes: Loud Noises, Bright Lights Eye Color: Variable; Red Primarily Hair Color: Variable; Jet-Black Primarily Hobbies: Watching Creation Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 1-A Name: AYIN, The Darkness, The Empty, Nothingness, Anti-God, The Original Void, The Great Evil Beast, She of the Beginning, The Destroyer, Tathamet Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Inapplicable; Manifests as Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Primordial Entity, Absolute Force of Nothingness and Nonexistence, True Anti-God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 9, and 10), Transduality (Type 4; Transcends all of Creation), Abstract Existence (Type 1; She is the Nothing beyond Everything. Represents Nonexistence and Nothingness.), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (True Godly), Enhanced Senses, Supernatural Concealment, Telepathy, Empathy and Apathy (The Darkness can sense emotions as well as remove them, rendering her victims as emotionless husks of their former selves.), Astral Projection and Dream Walking, Possession, Teleportation, Dimensional BFR, True Flight, Shapeshifting, Large Size (Type 11), Acausality (Type 5), Darkness Manipulation (AYIN has complete and utter control over darkness as she is Darkness personified. Her power surpasses that of Lucifer herself. She was able to fatally injure her brother, God, with darkness tendrils and was capable of engulfing Creation and Totality itself in eternal Darkness. Her mere presence causes a True Night across an entire planet.), Life and Death Manipulation, Resurrection, Nothingness Manipulation (As the Embodiment of Nothingness and Nonexistence, AYIN can manipulate nothingness completely. She is able to completely erase anything and everything from existence.), Nonexistence, Matter Manipulation (Quantic Level; Equal to her Brother), Antimatter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Can create and destroy concepts as she wishes. All concepts to her are nothing but thoughts that can be spontaneously generated or erased forever.), Portal Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Creation (Following the end of her battle with her brother, she created her own Totality where she rules as the local supreme deity. Also created the Empty, albeit unintentionally), Avatar Creation, Weather Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate all levels of reality even the higher subgradiances. Even the Subgradience of A"K was nothing but clay to her as she warped it down to its very base level.), Soul Manipulation, Absorption (AYIN can consume souls, grace, and taint. This also grants her the knowledge of that being. She can also consume entire realities as well as Totality itself.), Energy Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Corruption (Types 2 and 3; Lesser beings are corrupted by AYIN by just being inside her mist.), Nonexistent Physiology, Plot Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Merely attempting to view or comprehend her very nature can drive one to the absolute depths of madness.), Attack Reflection, Power Nullification, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Immunity to Fate and Soul Manipulation (Does not contain a soul. Unbound by Fate), Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Dimensionless Existence (Type 3), Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence, Mandatory Existence Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (Equal to or greater than God in power. Abyss, who is as powerful as Eternity and Infinity, is merely just an infinitesimally small fragment of her vast infinite self. Easily overpowered the armies of Creation. Fatally injured her brother God and was able to easily heal him. Was capable of easily defeating Life, Death, and the Archangels. Was capable of erasing Creation and Totality. If She is killed, everything will cease to exist. In the distant past, God mentioned that AYIN destroyed entire worlds with merely a thought. Is one of the two pillars that defines reality. All events in the series up to her release was a result of her stirring in her sleep such as the release of the Leviathans and the weakening of the Cage her daughter was sealed in. AYIN, like her brother, transcends her younger siblings and her nieces and neophews who comepletely transcend the Cosmic Gods, Infinity, Eternity, and Abyss who themselves transcend the dimensional hierarchy.) Speed: Omnipresent (As the Embodiment of Nothingness and Darkness, AYIN exists throughout all of Creation.) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Despite being in a slumber, The Darkness was aware of all things that happened throughout all of Creation. This is due to her implanting a small piece of her consciousness in the Mark allowing her to see and learn through her hosts as well as influence their thoughts and feelings. However, she is incapable of discerning the thoughts of her twin brother, making her only nigh-omniscient.) Weaknesses: *Her Brother (God is the only being that can match her in combat.) *Mandatory Existence Compromised: If God were to be killed, the imbalance would result in the annihilation of everything that exists, including AYIN. Feats: *Fatally wounded YESH/God. Key: AYIN/The Darkness Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Primordials Category:Transcendents Category:Supreme Beings Category:True Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Transdual Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empathy Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Portal Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Weather Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Plot Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Madness Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Omnipresent Category:Tier 1